Whole New World
by Celebnen
Summary: What if Raven kept a journal? What if she LOST that journal? And what, dear readers, would happen if our little green changeling FOUND that journal? [RaeBB] [Rated Mature for language and slight adult themed lyrics.] [R&R!]
1. The Journal

Author's note: Based off an RPG I did with a good friend of mine.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans... sadly v.v

Whole New World...

Chapter 1: The Journal

Raven sighed, glaring up at her ceiling. It was nearly 4 AM and she couldn't sleep. With a soft, irritated growl, she climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe, pulled it on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. '_What's wrong with me? Why am I so restless_?' she wondered as she reached for her small teakettle. She just began to fill the kettle with water, when she realized she wasn't alone. Brows raised, she pivoted her hips, twisting around to look behind her. Who she found sitting at the kitchen table surprised her greatly. Beast Boy.

At quarter to four in the morning, she would have expected Robin or, at stretch (a very long stretch), Starfire. But _Beast Boy_? That was new.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called softly, a note of concern in her raspy voice.

The green changeling jumped and turned, blinking. Like Raven, he obviously hadn't expected any one to be up this early. Raven frowned, noting the dark circles under his eyes. She set the kettle down and walked over, pulling up the chair across from him. She sat down and folded her arms on the table top.

"What's wrong?"

BB sniffled and lowered his head back to his arms, not looking at the gothic teen. "Nuffin…"

Raven didn't buy it. ABeast BoyY I'm an empath, remember? And besides, you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Rae…"

She sighed and stared at him for a little while. It bothered her to see him like this, it was unnerving.

"Beast Boy…"

He looked up, caught off guard by the gentle tone in her voice. He was shocked even further to find a soft, caringY but deeply worried expression on her usually blank, pale face. Raven reached out and placed her hand over top his, making him blink.

"I know…" she started, then sighed. "If you want to talk, I am a good listener…"

His expression softened and he managed a weak little smile. The smile faded and he looked down. "Normal-" he quoted the word with his fingers, Ateens don't have to deal with what we have to..."

"We aren't normal by any means, Beast Boy."

He looked at her, AI know... but I don't... I'd rather have a smoking addiction or a drinking problem than what I have going on inside..."

Raven raised a brow, she wasnt going to push. If he wanted to tell her, he'd tell her.

"I...I'm sorry... I'm not acting "normal"..."

She cracked a smirk, AYou never act normal."

Beast Boy smiled at her. The talk obviously helped him feel better. Raven smiled, got up and walked off to the kitchen to make her tea.

A short time later, Raven made her way from the kitchen to the connecting room, the rec-room. With a soft sigh, she took up her place next to the window, set her tea down and began to meditate.

"Azarath metrion zinthos… azarath metrion zinthos… azarath metrion zinthos…"

Her monotone mantra filled the otherwise silent room. BB looked up and over at the girl, watching her float for a while. He finally stood and made his way over to her, moving silently so not to disturb her. Raven's mantra paused when she realized a second voice had joined her own. She opened one eye and glanced over. Her other eye opened and she stared, stunned to find Beast Boy sitting there beside her, meditating. And being totally serious about it.

Well, MOSTLY serious. He was sitting on a stack of phone books so that he was at the same height she was. Even to her, that lil fact was amusing. Cute even. Raven closed her eyes again, falling back into her mantra. It didn't dawn on her until she was deep in Nevermore that she had labeled something BB had done as 'cute' instead of 'annoying' or 'stupid'. It struck her as very odd, and what unnerved her even more then the fact that she had used the word cute' was the fact that she had used it with Beast Boy, of all people.

Neither Raven nor Beast Boy awoke from their meditation until hours later, when the other Titans arrived for breakfast. Robin walked past the group, murmuring his good mornings to Cyborg and Starfire. Of course, he cracked a wide smile at Starfire, who returned the smile. He continued on out, sipping his orange juice, and went to mutter a good morning to Raven and BB when it dawned on him they were BOTH meditating. He did a spit take and choked, staring.

"Robin?" Starfire called, walking out to see what was wrong, AIs everything-eep"

She gaped at BB and Raven. Cyborg made his way out.

"What's goin'- whaaaaaaa?"

Raven and Beast Boy opened their eyes, turning to look at their team mates. Raven's gaze was blank, calm. As if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Star gave a meek little wave at the two. Raven smirked, stretched her legs out and slowly stood. When she turned to look down at BB, her expression softened and she gave him a faint little smile that only he saw. She turned and floated out the door. Beast Boy watched her go before climbing off his stack of phone books and putting them away.

"What was all that about, dawg?" Cyborg asked.

"I just... had some stuff on my mind, thats all." BB explained, blushing a lil.

Robin shrugged and headed off for breakfast. Star smiled at Beast Boy and followed after Robin. Cy shrugged and wandered off.

Raven left her room and quietly glided off to the roof, arms crossed over her chest, gripping a small, black suede bound book in her hands. Her journal. She quietly sat down on the edge of the roof- letting her legs dangle- pulled her pen from its nitch in the book's spine and began to write, her hand writing soft and flowing.

_Beast Boy beat me to the living room this morning... which was, needless to say, a surprise. He said he woke himself up with his thoughts... I think he's as tired of all the fighting as I am. As I'm sure we all are. He seemed really gloomy for a while... but talking about it seemed to help. Whatever._

_...He joined me in my meditation today too. Another oddity. Course, I stopped trying to figure him out a long time ago. He's predictable in the fact that he's so unpredictable. It was pretty funny to see the shock on the others' faces though...I think Beast Boy might've matured a little today._

She tucked her pen back into the spine and closed her journal with a soft sigh. She got to her feet and headed inside.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy wandered the Tower, looking for Raven. He frowned when he couldnt find her in her usual hiding places.

"Raeeeeeeeeeee?" he called.

"What?" replied a voice from the shadows.

Beast Boy shrieked and jumped up... clinging to the roof like that infamous red and yellow Looney Tunes cat. Raven stepped out of the shadows and looked up at him, hood falling back. She smirked.

"Hmhmhm..."

He glanced down, "...what?"

"You look ridiculous..."

"...Wondering how I'm doing this?" he asked, smirking.

"That too..."

He dropped down and pulled a glove off, showing off the claws he normally had in his Beast form. Raven blinked.

"Well, thats new."

BB chuckled and pulled his glove back on. "Yep."

She pulled her hood back up, AHm..."

"So, where were you?"

"On the roof." She replied, tucking her journal into her cloak.

"Oh... okay."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No."

She raised a brow at him.

"...Thanks again for earlier..."

She cracked a faint smile, ADon't mention it..."

That said, she turned away and glided off, unaware that her journal had slipped from her cloak and to the floor.


	2. Shame Shame, BB!

Author's note: Based off an RPG I did with a good friend of mine.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans... sadly v.v

Whole New World...

Chapter 2: Shame Shame, Beast Boy.

* * *

_"So, where were you?"_

_"On the roof." She replied, tucking her journal into her cloak._

_"Oh... okay."_

_"Is that all you wanted?"_

_"No."_

_She raised a brow at him._

_"...Thanks again for earlier..."_

_She cracked a faint smile, "Don't mention it..."_

_That said, she turned away and glided off, unaware that her journal had slipped from her cloak and to the floor..._

* * *

"Hey, Rae! You-" BB started, but faltered when he realized she didn't hear him. 

He frowned and bent down, picking up the book. 'A journal?' He thought, head tilted. He looked right, then left, then rushed off to his room.

Making sure his door was securely locked, BB sat down on his messy bed and set the book across his lap.

"Okay, Beast Boy... just one page. One page and thats all. Give it straight back to her."

He opened the cover and looked inside. The front page had her name written across it in beautiful, fancy calligraphy.

"Wow... she has beautiful calligraphy..." BB murmured, then frowned, "Well, technically this is just the title page..."

He flipped the page over and began to read. He was disappointed, it was just the basic, first time, timid writing... saying how silly she felt for writing her thoughts down in a journal, all that kinda stuff.

"Well... thats it... one page." He sighed, closing the book as he spoke.

He blinked.

"Wait... this might help me understand Raven more..." He glanced around, then skipped ahead a few more pages.

_I joined the Titans today... ...they're an ...odd... bunch... dont know what to make of them yet..._

_Robin, our "leader" is as quite as I am some of the time... other times, he's as loud an annoying as the others..._

_Cyborg, is... well... complicated. Sometimes he acts like a teenager, other times he acts so much older... he looks after all of us, with out even realizing it, I think._

_...Starfire... is too "on the bright side" of things for me... she smiles about everything. but.. she's sweet.. in a niave sort of way..._

_Beast Boy... bothers me... he's a cheeky little buggar... and his jokes only seem to make Cyborg laugh..._

_Perhaps I'll adjust to them, and them to me... ...they seem... afraid of me, almost..._

BB frowned, sitting back to think about how he acted around her at first. He set the journal aside, got up and sifted through the mess that was his room. He smirked victoriously upon finding a stack of papers. He tilted his head and sifted through them, coming across one. He sat down and began to read his own slightly sloppy hand writing.

_I remember on how I felt about Raven when I met her...She was well... creepy. WAY creepy. She floated like she was possesed. And her gray skin and lack of expression reminded me of a vampire. But her violet eyes...they always relaxed me to her making her less creepy. I knew she didn't look as different as I did, but how she acted made me think then and there that a laugh would help._

He quietly tucked his stack of papers and Raven's journal under his pillow and quietly left his room, deciding to make a walk around the Tower. The Tower was basically silent, the others were going about their own business. Robin was training while Star watched, Cyborg was working on his beloved T-Car. But Raven... Raven was sitting by herself in the rec-room, reading- as per usual. BB started by her, heading into the kitchen when he noticed something that made him turn around and take a second look. ...Raven was wearing _headphones_! And as BB got closer, his keen hearing easily picked up **Evanescence** blaring from the mini speakers. He winced and covered his ears.

"Whoa..."

Raven glanced up, blinked and pulled the headphones off. When they werent against her head, they were louder... a LOT louder. BB yelped and dropped to his knees, pressing his hands tighter to his head.

"Raven! Sensitive ears here!"

Raven gasped and quickly shut the CD player off. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry!" Her cheeks flushed, "I forgot..."

BB slowly, shakily got to his feet, rubbing his ears.

"I..its okay, Raven..."

There was a moment's pause.

"Okay, I'm fine now. _I'm_ sorry. I didnt mean to walk up behind you like that. I just have never seen you listening to music before." He said.

She shrugged, "I happened upon it the other day... liked the lyrics, so I gotit."

Beast Boy nodded and sat down beside her.

"Who else do you like?"

She sat back, "Inkubus/Sukkubus."

Beast Boy gave her a blank look, which caused Raven to smirk and chuckle.

"They're a British band... they're pretty good. Different... but I like them." she explained.

BB nodded, "Ah. Thats cool. Any one else?"

She shook her head.

"Mmmkay. I'll make a note of that."

She chuckled. He smirked, stood and walked out of the room. Raven raised a brow, shrugged, untangled her headphones, put them on, flipped her music back on and returned to her book.

Beast Boy returned to his room, hunted out a piece of paper and pen, and sat down at his desk to write.

_Note to Self: Raven is a fan of Inkubus/Sukkubus._

He returned to his bed, pulled the journal out and began to read again.

_Its been close to a year now since I joined the Titans... and we've adjusted well to each other... I suppose. I respect them now... they havent changed much since I first met them, just got a little older, and a little wiser._

**Some**_... of them any way..._

_Starfire is still very naive, but its stopped being annoying and is just... cute... I suppose._

_Beast Boy is still cheeky as ever, but he seems to have calmed down a great deal... and now I can half enjoy his company... when he's not trying to cheer me up, at least._

_...I just wish he understood why I cant show emotion.. I wish they all could understand..._

BB chewed at his bottom lip, then flipped through his own "journal" to find one close to the date in Raven's journal.

_I wish I could understand Raven. I win her an awesome prize, a giant stuffed chicken and she shrugs it off as nothing,giving it to Blackfire! And whenever I spout a one liner or tell her a joke she treats me like Cyborg treats tofu! I think it's all just favoritism or something because whenever Aquadouche comes over she and Star go all ga-ga!_

_...I wish I could find a girl who I can talk to better because my options are between an alien who takes the term "dig it" seriously and a goth who ridicules me right and left!_

BB sighed and tucked the journals away before getting up and heading off to the rec-room for dinner. Dinner was uneventful, just the same stuff that went on every night... Robin telling the others what plans he had for the team the next day, training ideas and what time he expected them to be up and moving. After dinner was over, Beast Boy made a b-line for the door, for his room.

"Has... any one seen my journal?" Raven called out, before BB could leave.

The others looked up. Robin frowned a little.

"Sorry, Raven. I havent."

"Nope." Cy said, apologetically.

Star shook her head, "I have not, friend Raven."

Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"I... I'll let you know... if I do." he squeaked.

Raven sighed, obviously worried. "Thanks..."

BB bit his lip, watching her leave. He quickly took off for the safety of his room...

* * *

Author's notes: Well... that chapter didnt end exactly where I wanted it to... v.v Awe well. Better here then have a TOO long of a chapter. I reallyhope this one was as good as the last one for you guys.And to all those who gave this story its first reviews... thank you!

akiismarina: Heee! Well, here ya go! Another chapter... and more suspence! 3

Draco: Thank ye!

Terra: blushes Thank you, very much. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you like the rest. I adore BB myself and I've always known there was a reason behind that comic relief. grins and you'll see what I mean in later chapters!

terrarox92: There ya go hon! More to come soon.

Ancamna: Here ya go. More to review! Hope you enjoyed this one too.

Cya guys next chapter!


	3. Dig Yourself A Deeper Hole, B

Beast Boy sat down, pulling Raven's journal out. He knew he should give it back, even more so now that she was so worried about it... but he couldnt. Not yet. He was addicted to it. To Raven's thoughts. He slowly opened the book and began to read once again.

Cyborg and Beast Boy found my mirror yesterday... that was... an odd... adventure... to say the least... but I suppose they understand me a little better now... at the very least, I can hope... cant I?

BB smiled, remembering that trip. How freaked out he had been when he got sucked into the mirror. When he met those freaky little ravens... who had been cute at first, then turned out to be frightening creatures. He glanced over and picked up his journal.

Well I finally realized Raven DOES like me and inside (literally) she has feelings just like everyone else. Ya know...Happy was kinda cute. I'm tempted to look for that mirror again sometime. Oh I tried some herbal tea that night...pretty relaxing. Now I know why she drinks it after our battles.

He smiled again, chuckling. He realized that he still wanted to find that mirror, as bad for his health as it was. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing a little. He did understand Raven a little better now, but he was still left in the dark about so many things. Like why she felt the urge to be mean to him, even after they admitted they were friends. That bugged him the most. He shook his head and glanced down at Raven's journal again. He frowned deeply, catching a journal entry that made his skin crawl. He picked up the journal and sat back to read.

Beast Boy... called me creepy today... I know they all think it... but to hear it said aloud... sigh it hurt... I'm really not that creepy... am I...?

The last few words were distorted by a couple small droplets... the spots in the page ruined... there were even more of them further down. Beast Boy's eyes widened. She had been crying! He'd made her cry... He felt sick. Physically sick. He sighed, nothing he could do now, and continued to read.

I met some one today... a wizard, named Malchior. He's been cursed into a book by a horrible dragon named Rorek... he made me feel better after Beast Boy called me creepy. I'm going to try and get him out of that book.

Malchior's been teaching me everything he knows. And we're making progress. He's still bound to the book, but at least now he has a body...

Malchior betrayed me... he tricked me into believing he was my friend! That he cared for me! He...broke my heart... he hurt my friends... (are they really even my friends at all..?) ...Beast Boy came to my rescue though... and then Cyborg... ...I still cant believe I hugged Beast Boy... and that nothing exploded...

Beast Boy closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He remember how Raven had been after that battle against that dragon. How hurt she had been. She hid it well enough, but her amethyst eyes gave her away. He sighed deeply and glanced at his own journal.

Oh man, Raven blew up right at me just because Cy and I invited her to referee Stankball. I don't get her sometimes...but..I guess I blew up too. I called her creepy. But...I think I just said it out of spite...I'm going to go apologize.

DAMN IT! I'm both confused and mad at the same time! I tried to tell her I'm sorry and I heard some guy's voice. When I asked her about it she made it like I was the weirdo!...I called her again..and I got ignored...and that wasn't the worst part. The guy said "maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away." and She... Laughed at him! I'm getting to the bottom of this!

He frowned at the droplets were all over the page. He remembered how that had stung. The fact that, as hard as he tried, she wouldnt even chuckle at his jokes. But some GUY just up and makes her laugh! It irked him still. It was why he hadnt given up trying to make her laugh. He knew it was possible to make her laugh, he was GOING to do it! He had to hear that lovely sound come from her, just once. He glanced at the last entry in his journal for that date and smiled a little.

...Dude. I finally said something right. I apologized for how that dick played her...and I told her...she thinks she's alone but she's not. I don't know why but she opened the door...and hugged me. I might've found out but Cyborg hit me with a Stankball! Good thing Raven got him back...but I still wonder.

Beast Boy sighed and laid back, staring up at his top bunk. His pointed ears twitched and perked, catching the echo of music through the vents. A hard, driving beat. Almost rock 'N roll sounding, but it was too dark. Definitely Raven's kinda of music. Beast Boy sat up, eyes wide. He got to his feet and made his way to Raven's room. The music was even louder, muffled by the heavy metal door. He pounded on the door.

"RAE!"

The music turned down and the door opened. She peered out of her room at him, hood up. Her face half hidden horizontally by the shadow of her mask and vertically by the thick door.

"...I didnt hurt your ears again... did I?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head, ANo, no. I just heard your music through the vents, and decided to drop by."

Her cheeks flushed under the shadow of her hood. ASorry..."

"No, its okay. Its not bugging me or anything. How are you?"

Raven blinked a couple of times. AEr... fine..." she tilted her head, voice suddenly suspicious, "...why?"

"Uhhhh... nothing." BB replied, blushing.

He blinked as the music trickled into the hall and he registered that fact.

_Can you hear their feet a'dancing? _

_Can you hear their voices singing? _

_And they were once known as angels from the sky and heaven _

_But now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters _

_Let them fill your dreams with wonder, fever, pain and passion _

_Let them fill your head with thunder_

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the lyrics. Raven smirked at him, eyes glittering.

"Inkubus/Sukkubus... see why I like them...?"

"Er.. Yeah. Great song..."

She chuckled softly, and shook her head. After a moment's pause, she shifted.

"If... you don't need anything else..."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Uh... I'll leave you to your music... er.. Cya."

Raven watched him vanish down the hall before closing her door and returning to her bed.

Beast Boy returned to his room and sat down at his desk again. He smirked, picking up his pen.

Note to self: Rae REALLY likes Inkubus/Sukkubus.

He glanced up as the music changed. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the lyrics.

_Eyes of Love and Eyes of Fire _

_Hearts of Lust and Desire_

_Dancing, jumping, laughing, raving _

_Driven by a sexual craving _

_Here they come with love and flowers _

_With their songs and their dark powers _

_Bodies naked, hot and writhing _

_Belladonna wine imbibing_

_Here they come datura dreaming _

_Out their minds in madness screaming _

_Wild spirits from the dreamworld _

_Nature spirits from the dreamworld _

_With the Nymphs you are free _

_In the fire of ecstasy _

_In a dream of sexual love _

_In Hell below and Heaven above _

_Boy meets nymph the sacred story _

_Told again for all it's glory _

_She's so wild, he can't tame her _

_Sex and drugs, who can blame her? _

_He's the fingers, she's the matches _

_She's the fire, he'll be the ashes _

_He is hers for the taking _

_Love is hers for the faking _

_With the Nymphs you are free _

_In the fire of ecstasy _

_In a dream of sexual love _

_In Hell below and Heaven above _

_Forget the future, come and kiss _

_On the Poison Lips of Bliss _

_Let them sing you to your death _

_Let them sing you to your death_

_With the Nymphs you are free _

_In the fire of ecstasy _

_In a dream of sexual love _

_In Hell below and Heaven above _

BB sat there, jaw dropped, blushing hard. That was the LAST type of song he expected to hear coming from... ANY ONE's room, least of all Raven's.

"Holy fuck!"

He swallowed hard as the music died down. 'Baseball, baseball, baseball..!' He had to think of something, ANYTHING besides that song! He quickly scrambled back to his bed and snatched up her journal.

"Okay, just calm down, B... theres got to be something in here that will- hey! There's some stuff in here about Terra!"

He settled back and began to read the entries.

We met Terra today... Beast Boy seems... taken, with her. I suppose it was bound to happen... she finds him funny... ...and I suppose if I could feel emotion with out getting people killed, he'd be amusing to me as well... ...sometimes any way...

...Terra left... ran away... thought Beast Boy broke his promise... Robin's just clever...

Terra's back... supposedly with control over her powers now. Its only been a few months since she took off... something isnt right. Not right at all. She ran into me earlier... I had a vision... but it was too blurry... I just hope I'm wrong, for Beast Boy's sake...

...I wasnt wrong...Damn me. I wasnt wrong. The tower is in shambles... we barely survived... Beast Boy's heart is broken... I havent had to reinforce my slight empath barriers in years... but I had to around him... poor Beast Boy... ...I'd almost like to kill her for hurting him so badly... strange, isnt it?

Strange that as much as he can annoy me... it hurts to see him in pain... It kills me to see him cry.

BB slowly lowered the book, eyes wide for the third time that night. He shut his eyes and rubbed them, giving a slight sniffle. He smiled softly and closed the book, brushing his fingers over the soft suede cover.

"Thanks Rae..."

As an after thought, he dug out his journal and skimmed till he found his own entries. He swallowed hard and read.

I met this cool girl today! Her name's Terra and she can control the ground and rocks and stuff! I can't beleive it! I finally found a friend who understands me...and finds me funny! It's good to be able to talk without fearing getting hit...but now that I think of it..Rae would never do that. Anyway She trusted me with a secret. I can't write it down but I swear I won't tell a soul...I hope she becomes a Titan!

...she left...she's so mad at me...damn it, Robin should just shut up sometimes! ...I WISH people would talk to me about these things...I hope she comes back.

Terra came back! I was so excited I fought with Star a little to get to her first! ...Raven's creeping me out. She seems like she doesn't trust Terra...I think she's just jealous because I hung out with Terra more when she was there!...I hope she stays this time

She's staying! She's an honorary Titan! and I think Rae's easing up on her a little.

...Terra's gone...she's now Slade's assistance...I'm going to stop writing now..I..I can't th-

Droplets scattered the page.

Terra sacrificed herself...and killed Slade...she redeemed herself in my opinion. I miss her so much...but Raven consoled me..I feel a little better.

He sighed and set the journals aside, laying down. He curled up and slowly drifted to sleep, a few tears soaking into the pillow beneath his cheek...


	4. BB's Past

The next morning, BB made his way downstairs to the kitchen, lost in thought. At first, he didnt notice Raven sitting on the couch, doing some serious multi-tasking. She was reading one of her books, munching on an apple and once again listening to her music, via headphones... but this time not as loud. BB paused, reaching for a glass from the cabinet. He turned, his keen hearing picking up the lyrics.

_Brightest of souls shining through _

_Dearest of boys, I love you _

_Wrapped in my arms I would stay here with you _

_You are my lifeline _

_You make the stars shine _

_All of my life I have waited for you _

His brows raised and he blinked. A... love song? Raven was listening to a LOVE SONG! He looked at Raven, blushing a little. She didnt seem to notice him. She sat there, foot bouncing in time with the rhythm of the music. He set down the glass he'd grabbed and made his way over to the couch where Raven sat. He slowly sat down beside her, careful not disturb her. He watched her foot falter as the track changed, then return to bouncing to the rhythm. She paused, apple half way to her mouth. Her eyes slid shut and she began mouthing the words. Her eyes opened a lil and a half sad look crossed her face. BB frowned a little.

"Are you okay?"

Raven's butt left the couch, giving a freaked out yelp. She went sliding off the couch.

"BEAST BOY!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

He helped her to her feet, blinking when she jerked away from him with a snarl."...What!"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

A window cracked and she instantly became quite. BB hit the floor in a dead faint. Raven quickly gathered up her stuff and bolted for the roof.

Beast Boy woke up shortly after, irritated. He slowly got up, rubbing his head.

"Thanks a heap, Rae..."

Scowling, he headed for the roof. At first he had no idea what he was going to do... then it hit him 'I'm going to turn into a mongoose and bite her ass!' he thought. He got to the roof and looked around. He found her, laying on her back, near the edge of the roof. It was clear she had been sitting with her legs dangling off the edge and just laid back. BB scowled. 'DAMN! ...Sit up, sit up, sit up!'

As if on cue, Raven scooted back and rolled over onto her stomach. She picked up her book, her headphones on once again.

"_I look inside myself and see my heart is black... I see my red door and must have it painted black... Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts, It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black..._"

BB's jaw dropped. Raven was...singing! Granted, her voice was as raspy as always... but she wasn't tone deaf. (Meaning, she could sing. She just didnt have the voice for it.) She shook her head, frowned at herself and changed the song as the one she'd been singing hit too close to home.

'DAMNIT!' BB thought, 'Now I cant bite her!'

As if hearing him, which she probably did, Raven looked up and right at him. BB's eyes bugged.

"GAH!"

...And down the stairs he went. Raven gasped and pulled her headphones off.

"Beast Boy!"

She quickly glided over to see if he was hurt.

"Beast Boy, are you okay!"

BB, who's back and legs were sprawled up the stairs and his head on the floor. He had little swirls for eyes. "I'm sorry for startling you..."

He got to his feet, rubbing his head. Raven suddenly grabbed him by the front of the uniform and shoved him back against the wall. He yelped, eyes going wide. She got up in his face, growling.

"If you EVER tell ANY ONE I was singing up there and I'll kick your ass... understood...?"

BB just stared at her. "Raven..." he said calmly, "I didnt tell any one you hugged me... I wont tell any one about that either."

Raven's expression softened and surprise filled her eyes. She backed off, clearly ashamed of herself. "...Sorry..."

BB smiled softly and shook his head. "No, don't be. There are a lot of things I tend to keep to myself." he replied, then thought 'like how that turned me on a little...'

Raven tilted her head at him, but didnt say anything.

'And my parents...' he thought, looking away.

Her amethyst eyes searched his face for a moment. She reached out and touched his shoulder a moment. The little action was surprisingly soothing. She turned and started back up to the roof. BB blushed and just blinked.

"...wow."

Raven paused at the top of the stairs and glanced back. "I'm... probably going to be meditating later on... if you wanted to join me again."

"That'd be great. Sure. Just call me." he replied with a smirk.

She smiled a little and headed out of sight. BB smiled that goofy little smile of his and headed off to his room.

Once in his room, BB made a phone call. He spent several minutes talking before hanging up and heading over to his bed. He snatched up Raven's journal and started to read.

Nothing really new today... just another strange day in the life of a Teen Titan. ...I think they're rubbing off on me. Heaven help me...

Beast Boy laughed. He shook his head and flipped to the next page.

_...My birthday was yesterday... the Prophesy began... and Slade was the messenger... Slade. Alive. And back with a new power... given to him by the only one I know who could grant it... my father, Trigon. ...am I really meant to kill my friends..! No... I wont believe it... I CANT! ... Calm down. Calm DOWN! ...I have to fight this... the Prophesy... my destiny... I can change it, I know I can... I just have to fight._

BB frowned. He put the journal down and went back to the roof. He tapped Raven on the shoulder, making her jump. She turned to look up at him.

"Beast Boy...?"

BB didnt say a thing. Just hugged her tight. She stiffened in his arms, eyes going wide. He let her go and went back to his room with out a word, leaving her to sit there... blinking rapidly and blushing.

Beast Boy returned to his room and sat back down on his bed. He sighed, reached over and picked up Raven's journal again. He found an entry from just a few days ago.

_My mother came to me last night... in a vision... a dream. Something... it left me with a blinding headache, and I was cranky to every one the next day... I really didnt mean to be... I couldnt help it. I was in pain... I was especially mean to poor BB... I think I hurt his feelings in the process... I honestly didnt mean to. Hope he forgives me for it... I was lost all that day... sigh I just wish I could remember more of what my mother was trying to tell me... warn me about... but I CANT...! ...maybe meditating will help... I'll try later, right now I just want to listen to my Evanescence CD and sleep..._

BB blinked, remembering that. She had been cranky. Man, now that he knew why... he felt bad for her. He looked around, then picked up his own journal.

_Do I try to hard sometimes? I was talking to Raven like I always do..I tried harder because she looked pretty mad. and she just blew up at me! I mean I know I say stupid things sometimes but I thought I was pretty careful...what did I do wrong..I have to be even more careful tomorrow._

He sighed. He'd gotten mad at her for yelling at him. They were at odds for a couple days after. But they got over it. They always seemed to. For that he was grateful... no matter what happened, they got over it. It never seem like it, but Beast Boy knew they were good friends. He shook his head, then picked up another journal of his. It was from just the other night, the night Raven had found him downstairs at four in the morning.

_I can't sleep...I can't stop feeling bad...so many things have happened... especially to me and Raven. Slade..Terra...Malachoir...Adonis...Dr. Light...Rage...That demon guy...what the hell? What ever happened to acne and homework? We don't need this espically with our pasts...Even though I feel bad about her parents...I wish Raven knew why I try to be happy. Inside...there's pain. I never shared this with anyone but...on the day I was cured from that illness..and turned green...something happened...I kept turning into beasts that went wild around the room...like all of them were trapped and trying to come out at once...when I came back to normal...I..I saw my parents lying face down...not moving_

There were droplets all over the page...

_I KILLED THEM... I killed my own parents..._

_...I'm going to have breakfast it looks like morning anyway..._

BB closed his eyes tight, balling his hands into fists. Before he could cry and feel that burning ache in his heart, he felt a slight push at his temple. Almost as if some one was knocking. He jumped, gasping.

'I'm in the living room, Beast Boy...' whispered Raven's voice in his mind, 'If you still wanted to join me in meditation...'

'I... yeah, sure Rae.' BB replied, 'I'll be right there.'

Raven looked up as BB jogged in. He slid to a stop by him and grinned cheezily.

"Am I late?" he joked.

She smirked at him, looking...amused. He gaped, amazed. He shook his head and stacked up his phone books, then climbed on and sat. When he settled into place, he noticed a thick towel and on it sat a small, still steaming tea pot and two small mugs. He looked at her, and smiled. Surprisingly, she smiled back- as faint as it was- and shrugged.

"I know you're not much of a fan of tea... but sometimes it helps calm me before meditation." she explained, as if she knew his mind was in turmoil.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Its not so bad, really. Thanks."

The teapot silently poured it's contents into the two mugs, and the soothing smell of peppermint filled the air. A little dish of milk, soy to be exact, emptied itself into the mugs, followed by a healthy amount of sugar. He caught his mug as it floated over.

"Its less bitter with the milk in it." Raven explained in her monotone voice.

BB smiled. "Soy milk... thanks, Rae."

She smirked at him.

"Like I would forget." she said in a teasing tone.

He grinned. He knew she wouldnt, he put up such a fuss about it. But it was still touching to know she gave up normal milk this once for him. He lifted the cup to his lips and sipped. And was pleasantly surprised by the taste. The tea was like sucking on a peppermint candy, or better yet... mint ice cream. It wasnt overpoweringly strong, the milk and sugar made sure of that. BB found himself relaxing as he sipped the still hot liquid. Ah, the powers of peppermint. Soothing to the body and mind. Author's Note: next time you have an upset tummy, suck on a peppermint candy! Works like a charm.

"Mmmm..." BB sighed, licking his lips.

Raven smiled behind her mug, took a long drink, then set her mug aside. She settled back and relaxed. Her eyes closed and she began her rhythmic chant. BB set his mug aside, tucked his legs up and joined in.

For a long time, all that was in the air was their steady chanting and the smell of peppermint. It was quite the surprise for the other Titans, who had figured it had been a one time thing the first time. Robin paused, doing a double take when he saw his team mates. He looked over at the equally bewildered Starfire.

"This is the longest they've gone with out fighting..." he whispered.

Star nodded, eyes wide. "It is... shocking... yes?"

"I hope it lasts though..." Robin murmured.

"As do I, friend Robin." Star agreed, "As do I."

Sadly, as soon as those words left the Tameranian's mouth... she jinxed the time of peace between the gothic girl and green elf...


	5. Talk About Joy Kill

Author's notes: Let me explain a little something about Raven in this chapter. I cant help but to put a little of myself into the characters I play when I role play. I keep the characters as true to the originals as possible, but its impossible for me not to add my quirks.

I do realize Raven probably wouldnt be that much into music, but I think she would like Evanescence and Inkubus/Sukkubus because they're so different. So as I see it, she's never listened to much music before because she hasnt found a band she really likes. Till now.

Chapter 5: Talk about Joy Kill.

* * *

"_This is the longest they've gone with out fighting..." he whispered._

_Star nodded, eyes wide. "It is... shocking... yes?"_

"_I hope it lasts though..." Robin murmured._

"_As do I, friend Robin." Star agreed, "As do I."_

_Sadly, as soon as those words left the Tameranian's mouth... she jinxed the time of peace between the gothic girl and green elf..._

A few days later, Raven sat in the living room, brow twitching and gritting her teeth, trying desperately to focus on the book in her hands. But, it was impossible with Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their stupid game. Stank Ball. Beast Boy charged, flinging the nasty thing at Cy, who caught it and threw it back, running away even faster.

"Nice try, B!" Cyborg laughed.

"I am going to get you, it just takes time!" BB replied, catching the ball.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Raven shouted, knowing it was of no use.

They wouldnt listen. Never did. BB flung the ball.

"HA!"

Cyborg went to catch it... and missed.

"Huh...?" Cy and BB chorused.

SPLAT.

Raven's book bounced across the floor, and she laid there... sprawled out on the floor, the Stank Ball plastered to the side of her face. Cyborg ran for his life.

"...BEAST BOY!" (Author's note: Picture a 48 sized font.. Heheh) Raven screamed.

The windows rattled. BB paled.

"Oh no..."

Raven picked herself up off the floor, snarling. The Stank Ball fell off her face. Star dove for cover behind Robin.

"Hey! You were on the game field!" BB argued.

"And I told you not to play that stupid game near my when I was reading!" Raven snapped.

"It wasnt playing, it was patriot-tizing!"

He saluted, a flag waving behind him in typical Beast Boy fashion.

"Stank Ball's soon to be America's past time!"

Raven glared. "My ASS!"

"Watch it, dawg..." Cy whispered, "She's getting reeeeeally mad...!"

Cyborg was right, other things besides the windows were beginning to rattle.

"Pffft.. It's better than READING!"

Everything went dead quiet. The other Titans paled.

"Oh no..." Starfire groaned.

"Beast Boy, you idiot..." Robin muttered.

"...What... did... you say?" Raven hissed, shaking.

"Its... beh-tur thaNN reeeee-diiiiiin-GUH!"

Raven's eyes narrowed. Her cape whipped around by a non-existent wind. The dishes that had been sitting by the sink to dry went flying into the walls... glasses burst in the cabinets... windows cracked and the coffee table flew as if a rhino had flipped it with its horn. Raven got into BB's face, growling.

"TAKE. IT. BACK!" She snarled.

Beast Boy's eyes widened when he realized he'd gone too far. Especially with that 'you die now' look in her eyes. BB jumped back and held up two strips of paper in Raven's face.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged.

Raven blinked and straightened. Everything settled and went dead quiet.

"What...are those...?" She asked slowly.

Starfire peaked out from behind Robin's cape and Cyborg poked his head above the kitchen counter. Beast Boy grinned.

"Inkubus/Sukkubus tickets! Fa-ron-ta ro-ohaw!"

Raven's eyes widened and she looked about ready to faint. The others stared at BB in amazement.

"How did you... where..." Raven stuttered.

Nice work, B! She's speechless!

"Told ya I'd make note of it, Rae. Being a super hero has its perks." he replied, wiggling his brows.

"Th..then those... are for..." Raven started, weakly pointing at herself.

BB nodded, "You and me."

Raven stared at BB for a full 10 count before she pounced him to the floor, arms around his neck in a hug. The already busted glasses busted even further, but no one noticed. They were too busy gaping at Raven. Neither Raven nor BB noticed. Raven sat back, actually grinning. The tickets made her forget everything else.

"When's the concert?" she asked.

"Friday night, at 10!" BB replied.

She nodded, then paused and thought of something. She tapped her cheek. "Damn. I'm going to have to go shopping... ugh."

They all knew she hated the mall. Raven shook her head, then grinned at BB and hugged him again, whispering 'thank you...'. Then she was up and out the door. BB sat there, eyes wide. Bright red, speechless.

"Dang, BB... how did you manage to pull that off?" Cyborg asked, then blinked. "BB? Yo, BB!"

The half human snapped his fingers.

"I believe he is not all there, correct?" Star asked, tilting her head.

Robin chuckled, "Yeah. He is kinda out of it, Star. And for good reason..."

Star nodded her agreement. BB snapped out of it.

"Wha- huh?" He looked around.

Star giggled and the boys chuckled.

"I... um... I'll... yeah." he stuttered, then ran off.

BB entered his room, smirking proudly. The whole thing had given his ego a lil boost.

"Not too bad, Gar... life is lookin' mighty good now." he said to himself, smirking.

He walked over to his bed, and instantly noticed that Raven's journal was open. He distinctly remembered closing it before he left his room. (Author's note: dun dun duuuuuun... sorry) He frowned and picked the book up. Thats when he noticed that the ink was wet. And that there was an entry for THAT day. Beast Boy nearly dropped the journal.

'How could there be an entry for TODAY!' he thought, freaked out.

_I still wish I could find this blasted thing... but since I cant... I'll try forcing thoughts onto the page through meditation. We'll see how it works._  
BB's eyes widened. Now he was majorly freaked out.

_...Beastboy just sprang something on me a minute ago! Dear God I was not expecting it at all. The cheeky buggar had set me off, Stank Ball...then said it was better then reading... (gr..) and I was just started a rather nice tantrum (never mind how much damage I did to the Tower's furnishings...) ...when he sprang tickets to Inkubus/Sukkubus on me! Inkubus-freaking-Sukkubus! I just about had a mental melt down then and there. Still wondering how he pulled it off (had to have sold his soul or something, those tickets were sold out!)... but... I dont care! I'm going to be seeing them in concert! Friday! 10 o'clock! ...The HELL am I going to WEAR! ...Oh, some one slap me, please... I just turned into a freaking fangirl... ...least nothing exploded when I hugged BB..._

BB blinked, "...Dude... she calls me a cheeky bugger a LOT..." He shook his head, then grinned, "Wow... I really made her happy...!"

He glanced up, hearing Raven's voice (once again flat toned) announcing that she was going shopping (there was a distinct pause in her voice, probably when she shuddered) and that she would be back soon. BB bit his lip.

"Hmmm..." he looked at the journal, "Maybe if I plop this in front of her door, I'll be off scott free."

He slumped onto his bed, ears drooping. "...But I'd just be covering my ass... I have to give this to her face-to-face..." he swallowed hard, "no matter how mad it'll make her..."

He dropped back onto his back and sighed, "I'll wait for her to come back... in robotic armor..."

A couple hours later (though it seemed like eternity to the changeling) Raven returned to the Tower carrying a medium bag and one really BIG bag. She floated off to her room to tuck the bags away, then made her way back into the hall... humming happily.

"Rae?"

Raven turned to look at Beast Boy, "Hm..? Oh, hey."

"Umm.. Raven, I... have something to tell you..."

She blinked, "What...?"

He slowly held out her journal, hands shaking. Raven's eyes widened and she took it. She looked so relieved.

"My journal! You found it!" she grinned, "I was beginning to worry about this thing.."

BB swallowed hard and looked down, "I... I had it all along, Raven..."

"...what...?"

He closed his eyes tight. "When you walked off the other day, you dropped it. I tried to call out, but you were too far away. So I walked off with it so I could give it to you later... then I started to get tempted and I... I... I read it..."

He cowered back, expecting an instant death... but when he didnt get it, he slowly opened his eyes... still afraid of what he would find when he did.

Raven was staring at him, holding the little leather bound book tight to her chest... her amethyst eyes wide... hurt. Betrayed. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and she was shaking all over. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"You... read..." she took a step back, "...How could you...?" (Author's note: Kinda like Jasmine sounded when Jafar lied about having Aladdin killed.)

Beast Boy whined and reached out to her, only to stop when she backed up another step. He let his arms drop back to his sides.

"Raven, I KNOW I'm a creep but I couldnt resist! All your feelings were at my fingertips, I thought if I read them, it'd help me understand you better!" he said, pleading his case, "If I didnt feel so horrible about it, you wouldnt be hearing me admit I did it!"

"Yeah... MY feelings..." her voice was very, very faint. "You had no right, Beast Boy... No right..."

Tears slid down her cheeks and the sound of glass shattering some where in the Tower told BB that her emotions, and powers, had spiraled out of control.

"Raven, I know... I'm just so sorry... please... I didn't mean to hurt you... It's just that you're so mysterious! I wanted to know more about you, and with the diary I thought I had that chance." He bowed his head, "Please don't hate me, Raven..."

Raven slowly backed away, shaking her head. "You have no right to ask that of me... not after what you did..."

He looked up at her. He was the one with tears in his eyes this time. "I guess I don't..." he wiped his eyes, "What I did was unforgivable..."

"You're right about that..."

"Oh Raven, PLEASE! I'm sorry! You have to believe me, I just wanted to know you better! I never-"

Raven shook her head, turned tail and fled back to the safety of her room... slamming the door shut behind her...

* * *

Wow... 64 reviews. I'm flattered you guys! I cant believe so many people (even repeat hitters) like my story so much. I'm touched! I'd also like to thank my muse, Scratch. drags him into the lime light This is the guy who I role played with that caused this little story. Say hi, Scratch.

Scratch: blush Hi..

Enough embarrassing my poor muse... Onto the Reviews!

* * *

Will-the-Titan: Glee! I'm so glad you liked the opening. bows I pride myself on my writing.

pimpofthetitans: Soon enough for ya? hehe

BrianDarksoul: Ooookay then...next time? Gimme an actual review? Thanks...

Momomi: laughs Addicted, eh? Well, here's another dose for ya! Well, Raven went from pissed to happy to hurt. Weeee! Mood swings!

Mad Mauser: I didnt exactly change BB's past, my muse did. shrug I just go with what he posted.

numbah-1-RAVEN: There ya go! New chapter. And I hope the peppermint helped!

Thank you guys again!


	6. Concert!

Chapter 6: Kiss and Make-- OOH! Concert!

_

* * *

_

_He looked up at her. He was the one with tears in his eyes this time. "I guess I don't..." he wiped his eyes, "What I did was unforgivable..."_

"_You're right about that..."_

"_Oh Raven, PLEASE! I'm sorry! You have to believe me, I just wanted to know you better! I never-"_

_Raven shook her head, turned tail and fled back to the safety of her room... slamming the door shut behind her..._

* * *

Beast Boy flinched, then turned and quietly headed back to his room. Along the way, Robin stepped into view, a worried look on his face. 

"Beast Boy... what happened? Whats wrong with Raven?"

BB shook his head, not wanting to talk. He ducked out of reach when Robin grabbed for his arm. He walked into his room and shut the door. He flung himself onto his bed and curled up.

"Now she's going to talk to me even less than she used to..."

He buried his face into his pillow and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Beast Boy had no idea how right he was until the next day. And the next, and the next. Raven only left her room for trips to the bathroom, food/drink, and missions. Friday was just a couple days away, and the concert was looming over him. He had been trying desperately to talk to Raven, but she either ignored him, or slammed a door in his face. Or threw something at him. Usually something big. Like the couch.

Then, the night before the concert... BB walked into his room to find a small bundle sitting on his bed, waiting for him. BB froze, eyes widening.

"EEP!"

He dove for cover. After a few moments, he realized there was no ticking and slowly looked at the package. He blinked and slowly made his way over to the package. He slowly opened it, not sure what to expect. He found two leather bound books... one he recognized.

"Raven's journal..." he whispered, confused.

The other book seemed brand new. He tilted his head, seeing a note. He slowly picked up the slip of paper.

_Tit for tat, Beast Boy.. I read your "journal". We're even now. After seeing all those random leafs of paper... figured you might need something more sturdy._

_-Raven-_

BB blinked, "Wow..."

_Ps. ...There's one entry I WANT you to read..._

He paled. "Oh shit..." he swallowed hard and opened the journal. "Here it comes..."

_Found out Beast Boy had my journal today... Talk about a joy kill. I'd just gotten back from shopping for the concert... I have my outfit.. all of it... and then he dumps this on me. He READ my journal..._

BB groaned, feeling like an ass.

_At first... I was upset, hurt that he'd done such a thing. I felt so betrayed... and then I was furious... my room's still in shambles... and then... I realized... I wasnt mad at him at all... still... kinda hurt. On a futher note... snuck into his room while he was playing game station with Cyborg... read HIS journal... if you'd call it that... bunch of random sheets of paper. ...Any way... its kinda funny how we seemed to see each other in the same light... so unsure of the other. He's a good actor... he pretends to like Aqualad... but.. Aquadouche. Heheheh.._

_...I read about his parents.. about what happened... I felt sick just after reading it... knowing I had no right. Now I know why he was so upset the other morning... ...wish he trusted me enough to have talked to me about it... ...wish any of them trusted me enough to talk about anything_

_...Just wish they trusted me enough... for anything... ...but I know its my own fault... I cant show how I feel when I listen... and I know that makes them think I dont give a fuck... but... thing is... I do.._

BB sighed, looking down. He set her journal down and began to transfer his writings into his new journal.

A short while later, BB made his way out of his room... Raven's journal in hand. He looked around, then headed to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Rae?"

"I'm not in there, Beast Boy..."

BB jumped, yelping. Raven smirked at him, leaning against the wall. BB slowly handed her the journal. She took it and tucked it into her cloack, securing it firmly this time.

"Raven...I'm sorry I never told you. Its not that I didnt trust you... I just wasnt ready to tell... ANY ONE. I mean, its pretty shocking for a guy like me to have a past like that."

"I understand, Beast Boy..." Raven replied, softly.

She looked at him... her large, amethyst eyes stunningly gentle.

"I am sorry about your parents..." There was no pity in her voice, only gentle compassion.

Beast Boy looked into her eyes, surprised.

"...Its fine... I... I know it wasnt my fault..."

Raven tilted her head a little, and with out a word she moved over and hugged him. BB's eyes widened, then he slowly slid his arms around her this time.

"I'll always listen if you need some one to talk to... who'll understand...and who'll just listen..." Raven whispered.

"So will I, Rae... I promise..." he replied.

He felt her smile against his shoulder. She pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"...We still on for Friday night?"

He smiled and nodded. "It's a date."

Raven gave him a blank look (in typical Raven fashion).

"...Don't push it..." She smirked.

He chuckled and held his hands up, "Okay, okay."

"...I'd say wear something either all black or all white... buuuuut black'll look better on you...just make sure its comfortable."

BB nodded, "Okay. I'll look for something."

Raven nodded in reply, pulled away and floated off to her room. BB watched her go, smiled and headed back to his room.

Friday night finally rolled around... and BB was a bundle of nerves. The green changeling wore a black shirt with a dark Batman scene (the Dark Knight on a roof top, cape flowing), black baggy Hot Topic pants... with plenty of safety pins, zippers, straps and neon green stitching... black, fingerless gloves (to show off his claws) with black fish-netting that went from the wrists to the elbows. His feet were encased in heavy, army style, steel toed, black boots. And his hair was styled just right, messy... hair hanging in his face a little. He wore a bit of make-up around his eyes, giving him a darker look. He sighed, paced once more around his room... then headed out to the rec-room. Raven had told him to meet her there, but when he got there... the only ones there were Starfire and the guys. BB blushed.

"Uh... hey, guys."

Star looked up and beamed, "Beast Boy! You look... different!"

"...Yeah. Real different." Robin agreed.

Cyborg was snickering. BB scowled at his long time friend and sat down, arms crossed.

A few minutes later... some one cleared their throat from the top of the stairs. BB turned, blinking. The others turned, curious. Raven stood at the top of the stairs, standing there... relaxed, hip cocked to the side... hand on her hip. Her nails were painted black... she had black eye shadow dusted across her eyes and glossy black lipstick on. Her hair was brushed so much it shined and fell just right.

The dress she wore was dark, dark purple with a metallic purple stitching over it in the pattern of spider webs. It hung off her shoulders and the sleeves belled at the elbows. The dress fell to just above her knees. The end of the sleeves and the hem of the dress had black lace sewn to them. She wore knee high, leather boots with buckles all the way up the sides and laces... but thankfully with a zipper up the inside. The boots had thick soles and high, arched heels. Around her neck was a velvet collar, and from it hung the crescent moon and star charm he had given her a while ago. (Author's notes:As far as her necklace... read BFF)

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. That dress was very much fitted, almost as tight as her normal uniform... but, of course... it was a whole different story. Something about a tight dress NOT being her uniform... BB's heart raced and he swallowed hard. Cyborg and Robin stared, jaws slack. Star squealed and laughed.

"Raven! You look wonderous!"

Raven let out a soft little laugh and a sexy smirk curled her lips. "Thanks Starfire..."

It was an odd sound for her, but something about being out of her uniform and on her way to a concert just made her want to act differently. Her smirk widened and she looked at BB.

"Come on, Beast Boy."

"O-oh yeah!" He cleared his throat and hurried over to her. He waved to the others, "Cya guys later."

Raven waved and ported them off to the concert.

They arrived just as the doors opened. BB could literally FEEL her barely contained excitement as they handed over their tickets and handed inside. He grinned.

"You want something to drink?"

Raven tilted her head, "Yeah... I suppose so."

BB walked off to one of the concession stands. Raven looked around, tucking her hair behind her ear. As BB stood there, waiting for his turn... some one tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, brow raised. Then and there he realized how... NORMAL... he and Raven were dressed. The young man who had tapped his shoulder was dressed as a goth to the EXTREME. (Author's notes: use your imaginations, people!)

"...You're a Teen Titan, arent you?" the guy asked.

"Yeeeah..." BB replied.

"And you're here with her...?" he asked, pointing over to Raven.

"Uh huh."

The guy looked at BB, looked over at Raven... eyed her (BB found himself trying not to snarl...), then looked back at B.

"Lucky bastard..."

The guy's friends... and a few of them were girls... nodded their agreements, murmuring. BB turned around, grinning smugly.

'Ha! Go Beast Boy!' he thought to himself.

Raven looked up as BB returned with drinks. A soda for himself, and an Arizona brand green tea for her. Raven smiled faintly.

"Thanks, B..."

BB blinked at the sudden use of his nickname, but then grinned. "No big. Ready to go in?"

"Hells yeah."

He laughed and escorted Raven into the concert hall, to the front row. Center stage. Raven plopped down, setting her drink into the little cup holder. She looked over at him as he sat down, then smirked. She held out a pair of those bright orange, squishy earplugs.

"Here... you're really going to need these."

He blushed and took them.

"Thanks..."

She smiled at him and settled back. BB looked around, awed by the sheer mass of people that had packed themselves into the stadium. It was near beyond its limits.

"Wow..."

Raven chuckled and nodded, crossing her ankles as she sat back. The concert didnt start for another 45 minutes, so the two spent the time people watching and chatting. It was weird to BB... chatting with little things, their favorite smells and things like that, with Raven. But it was nice... she was more open. Not much. But enough.

Raven nudged BB and motioned to the earplugs in his hand. He blinked.

"Put them in... the concert is gonna start."

"...OH!"

He quickly put them in. And just in time... the lights flashed and the crowd roared. Every single person, Raven included, leapt to their feet... cheering. BB's jaw dropped. He was utterly amazed by the screaming fans. He was very grateful for the earplugs Raven gave him. And then the band walked on stage... and the din grew three fold. They didnt even settle for the lead singer, a woman, stepped up to the mic and did the obligatory greeting speech. And then the gothic/pagan music started.

Raven remained on her feet through the whole concert... singing along with every one else, unconsciously swaying her body in time with the music. BB was torn between watching the concert and watching Raven. He was amazed (and impressed) that she didnt sit down once. And the concert lasted for hours. He was impressed because of the boots she wore. Four inch heels. His were barely two inch heels and he had to sit down several times.

The concert finally ended at 1:30, but they didn't get out of the stadium until 2...

"Man... that was great!" BB said, grinning.

Raven grinned at him, and hugged him as they walked away from the front doors.

"Thank you again, Beast Boy...! That meant a lot to me."

BB blushed deeply, but grinned wider. "You're welcome."

He had been surprised how well the music had FIT Raven. The rhythms changed from hard and driving, to slow and mellow. Chants, loves songs and lullabies. Which is what the concert had ended on. The topics of the songs had ranged from sex, to death, to vampires, witches, demons, lovers and children.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Rae."

"I did... I really did."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

She was still a bubble of giddy excitement (as weird as it was) when they got back to the Tower. She hugged him yet again- hey wait! Did she just kiss his cheek!- then floated off to her room. BB stood there in the hall... eyes wide, hang over his cheek. He said absolutely nothing, walked into his room and calmly shut the door. ...10 seconds later...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He pulled his shirt off and danced around, "Yeeeeeah! Go Beast Boy, go Beast boy!"

Raven flopped into bed, changed and comfortable. She heard him through the vents and laughed faintly. She rolled onto her side and snuggled into her pillows, closing her eyes.

"Good night... Gar..." she whispered as she drifted to sleep.

BB, in nothin' but his boxers, plopped onto his messy bed and laid back. He grinned at the under side of his top bunk.

"Night Rae..."

And the little changeling drifted to sleep.

* * *

Whew! Chapter 6. Wow. I'm on a roll again! (grins) 

Since is being a butt... please visit my the profile page for the links to Raven's dress and the email for my muse if you're interested in talking to him.

* * *

Lastly, not too many reviews to reply to that stood out in my mind this time... sorry gang. Cept one..

i feel awfully random: Uh... honey? Not to sound rude, but it says why its rated M in the summary... Tis the lyrics. And some of the cursing I have in here.


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 7: The Day After

"_Good night... Gar..." she whispered as she drifted to sleep._

_BB, in nothin' but his boxers, plopped onto his messy bed and laid back. He grinned at the under side of his top bunk._

"_Night Rae..."_

_And the little changeling drifted to sleep._

The next ….. er…..afternoon…. Raven made her way into the rec room/kitchen to make breakfast for herself. She was back to "normal", cept for the fact that her hair was a few shades darker, and damp. Shower. But, oddly enough, she still had that giddy air about her. …Which was…. needless to say… pretty freaky for the others. Robin glanced at her as she passed by, his mask stretched and warped to show he was raising an eyebrow.

"Well Raven….you look………happy…"

Raven blushed and nodded. Star tilted her head.

"Then you enjoyed the concert last night?"

"Oh very much." Raven answered, then paused. "Even if my ears are still ringing a little…"

She rubbed the side of her head. The others chuckled a bit at that. As Raven sat down at the table, BB walked in. Raven glanced over and smirked.

"Morning BB."

The others freaked all the more, hearing her use his nickname. Beast Boy looked over and smiled gently, "Morning Rae."

He busied himself with getting a glass of soymilk. Raven swallowed her mouthful of cereal then pointed with her spoon.

"I made you some tofu waffles…. they should be cool enough to eat now."

BB smiled, genuinely touched by the gesture. He soaked the waffles, which weren't _totally_ messed up by her lack of cooking skills, with syrup, then sat down across from Raven and dug in. Raven smiled faintly and happened to glance over at the others who were gaping at her.

"…What? He took me to a sold out concert. The least I can do is make him breakfast."

"Well…that…..sounds….er….natural…" replied a very flabbergasted Robin.

Raven chuckled at Robin, got up… (affectionately?) roughed up BB's already messed up hair and walked off to rinse her dishes. BB blushed HARD. And even harder still when he realized every one else was staring at him.

Raven glanced back… and out right laughed at the picture they made. BB's eyes bugged. …And every one else fainted. But that… seemed to make her laugh all the more.

"Whoa…" BB murmured.

Strange thing was…. nothing shattered, flew across the room or generally exploded. BB looked around.

"Hey, everything's fine!"

Raven sobered and looked around, clearly surprised as well. "…A fluke…"

BB smirked, "Suuuuuuure." He wiggled his brows, "Ya sure that bad stuff happens with EVERY emotion?"

"…."

An unsure, nervous look crossed Raven's face. BB stopped as soon as he realized he'd pushed her just a lil too far. Made her too nervous.

"…Sorry, I'll stop."

Raven quietly left the room. BB slammed his head against the table. Just once. Then sat there like that. His whole face flat against the table… ears drooped flat against the table top. Arms dangling, as the only thing that was holding him up was his face on the table and his butt on the chair.

The rest of the day became insanely hectic…. another villain to face… another battle that left them all sore and exhausted… which meant they went to bed early for a change. Beast Boy had barely fallen asleep… when he "woke up again"…….but…wait… this wasn't his room… in fact… it wasn't any one's room! …BB… welcome back to Nevermore.

BB groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his head. "I gotta stop mixing tofu, soy sauce and peppers late at night…" then he realized. "Oh man…. I'm in her head again…"

But as he looked around, he realized the only thing around- other than himself- were those freaky little ravens.

"…Oh damnit!" BB cursed, leaping up and running from them before they talked.

Still was nothing, till…

"Hey! Wait! Come back!"

BB slid to a stop and looked around, confused. He hadn't been watching where he was going and had launched himself through one of the archways. He blinked, seeing Happy… trapped in what appeared to be a floating bird cage. Like the one Tweety Bird lived in. He frowned and walked over.

"Happy?"

Happy giggled and smiled, "Well, DUH. Who else would I be?"

'Ask a silly question…' Beast Boy thought, then frowned again. "Whats going on?"

He looked around, all of Raven's emotions were trapped in similar cages.

"Ever since her birthday, Raven doesn't like us running free any more…" Happy replied.

"Don't tell him that, or he wont like us any more…" whispered Timid from under her blanket.

"That's not true!" BB protested. "...Is she keeping you guys here because she's afraid of what'll happen to her powers if you take control?"

"Well, look at that… the elf really does have a brain!" sneered Rage.

BB growled. Happy giggled.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." Happy said, "She's not used to the power that comes with using us and it makes things go reeeeeally crazy! giggle Well… except for Rage… she makes everything blow up naturally."

"Fuck you!" Rage snapped.

"See?" Happy said, chipper.

BB chuckled, "Well.. yeah. No surprise there.." he sighed. "I just wish I could get you guys…" he glanced at Rage, "correction, MOST of you guys out…"

Rage snarled. BB gave a sheepish laugh and moved further away from the red clad emotion. Happy smiled.

"But you can!"

"Exqueeze me?"

"Taking her to the concert last night set me free. And the lock on my cage is really weak now. Its not gonna take a whole lot to get me out. Just don't make a big deal when you notice me around, and she wont freak out!"

BB nodded, "Got it."

Beast Boy paused, feeling some one looking at him rather intently. He slowly turned and spotted a silent emotion sitting in the back of her cage. One he didn't remember seeing the last time he was around. This emotion was clad in pale, baby pink satin, and seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheeks. When she saw BB looking at her, she blushed darker and covered her face shyly. BB blinked.

"Who's she?"

"That would be Love."

BB jumped and turned to face a yellow clad emotion with glasses. "Intelligence?"

The emotion nodded.

"You're always out of your cage then, aren't you?"

Intelligence smiled, "Well… some one has to look after these other emotions."

BB nodded, then looked around. "But not all of them deserved to be caged…"

"I agree… but we're dangerous to Raven right now. Ever since the Prophesy, she's been dead set on fighting us. Fighting it. She doesn't understand that her salvation, and your own, lies with in the strongest of all emotions."

"…Wait.. MY salvation!"

"Yes. And your friends' as well."

"I don't-"

"Defeating Trigon…" Intelligence said patiently.

"…OH!"

"Moron…" Rage muttered.

Bravery picked up a stick and jabbed Rage with it. BB grinned.

"Thanks."

Bravery winked. BB turned back to Intelligence.

"So wait… what about you guys being the key…?"

"Only when she accepts us, and the strongest of us, will she have the power to beat Trigon. To change her destiny. You can help her, you can show her how to get there."

BB blinked, "No pressure, eh?"

Intelligence chuckled, "Course not."

"So.. I just have to hang out with her, not get her mad?"

The emotions nodded. BB grinned.

"I think I can pull this off! …with luck."

"Just be yourself!" Happy said, "she cant show it, but you do make her smile, B."

BB smiled, then frowned curiously. "I have to ask… how did I get here?"

"I summoned you." Intelligence said. "So you could help."

BB nodded slowly, then looked at the emotions, "Don't worry… you'll be free soon."

"We'll hold you to that." Bravery called.

BB chuckled.

"You should go, Beast Boy. Raven'll be furious if she finds out you were here." Intelligence said.

"How do I get out?" He asked.

The emotions all pointed to the stone arch.

"Right. Okay, I hope to see you all soon!"

He rushed out. And woke up the next morning to find himself in his room again. He blinked and looked around, dazed.

"Was I dreaming..?"

He found himself realizing he was either trapped in Wonderland or a scene from the Matrix… cause there was no true answer to that. Leaving him to think that maybe it WAS just a dream…

* * *

Author's notes: I'd like to thank every one for being so patient with me, and I am so very, very sorry it's been so long! I've only recently been able to settle down and breathe, and pick up the story line again. I have a job now, and am on a week long summer break. Things have been a bit rough for me, and I'm just glad to have your support in all this. 


	8. Letter

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!******

I know a LOT of you have been waiting for me to continue "Whole New World", and I'm sorry I havent. I have had a lot of issues with this place and I dont think I'm going to continue posting my story here any longer. It will be posted on Deviantart (check my bio for the link) instead. And I am sorry I havent continued the story but... well... Life happens. And I've had a lot of it. I havent had the urge to sit down and write the story for some time now and I truly apologize for that. But when I do continue it, it will be posted on my Deviant page.

Thanks for all your support!

Ps. BFF is up there as well, WITH a pic.


End file.
